Vongola Halloween
by Princess Diana of the FAYZ
Summary: What happens when Reborn forces Tsuna to go trick-or-treating?


**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own KHR. It belongs to Amano Akira.**

**Happy Halloween people! Enjoy.**

* * *

Halloween.

It was a time that Sawada Tsunayoshi eternally dreaded.

It wasn't that he was particularly afraid of ghosts, or monsters, or anything of the sort. After all he had seen things in the mafia that were far more terrifying-Hibari and Mukuro definitely qualified as two of those things, and Reborn was by far worse than both of them combined. He did not, however, look forward to the 'family bonding' time that his insane hitman tutor forced him to endure every year.

Throughout the years, he had learnt that these attempts at 'family bonding' always ended in disaster one way or another. He no longer harboured any expectations of coming out unscathed during such an experience.

One particular year, Reborn had suggested trick-or-treating with the rest of the Guardians, Tsuna had protested vehemently until Reborn had resorted to threatening him at gunpoint. With a terrified squeal, the young Vongola Don had immediately sprinted up to his room to change into the tuna fish outfit-it was Reborn's idea, of course-that Gokudera had painstakingly prepared for him. He came back downstairs completely embarrassed and refused to go out the door. Finally, Reborn had gotten impatient and shot him in the head with a Dying Will Bullet. With a loud declaration of "REBORN! I WILL TRICK-OR-TREAT WITH MY DYING WILL!", Tsuna had dashed out of his house, passing Yamamoto and Gokudera who were just arriving, clad in only his pumpkin-printed boxers, completely wasting Gokudera's efforts making his costume.

Five minutes later, the effects of the Dying Will Bullet wore off as per usual, leaving Tsuna standing half-naked in the middle of the streets, a basket-full of candy clutched tightly in one hand. His face turned bright red when he realised he had just gone trick-or-treating in nothing but his boxers. His incredibly embarrassing pumpkin-printed boxers that his mother had gotten him at a year-end sale for no other reason than that she thought it would look-insert Nana's enthusiastic squeal-exceedingly adorable on her cute Tsu-kun. The young mafia don sighed, wondering why he never had the common sense to throw out some of his more childish underwear, especially considering the fact that he never knew when that crazy Spartan tutor of his was going to shoot him with a Dying Will Bullet. But then again, parading around the neighbourhood in any kind of underwear, no matter how mature-looking it was, was still highly embarrassing.

Tsuna kept his eyes astutely fixed on the ground, choosing to ignore the random sniggering that followed him all the way back to his house. He figured that his hyper intuition would warn him if anything dangerous and or life-threatening decided to come his way.

Later that night, Ryohei, dressed as Master Pao Pao of all things, had come to congratulate an extremely embarrassed Tsuna on his 'extreme trick-or-treating'. Yamamoto, who was wearing a Samurai costume, had laughingly commented on Tsuna's enthusiasm towards celebrating Halloween whereas Gokudera was, although he denied it later, visibly sulking in a corner because his beloved Tenth had left him behind and gone trick-or-treating by himself. It really was quite a comical sight, especially since Gokudera was in some sort of weird alien outfit. Tsuna would have laughed, except that he just had an incredibly crappy night and no amount of hilarity made it any better.

And that wasn't the worst of it.

The unfortunate Vongola Don had received a mini heart attack when Hibari Kyoya turned up at his doorstep. Nana Sawada had innocently assumed that he was another one of her son's friends, and went to look for some sweets to give him, leaving Tsuna alone with his fearsome Cloud Guardian. The young Vongola Don briefly wondered if his mother was just plain ignorant or if she had hit herself on the head one too many times as a child. He did not even have time to feel bad about contemplating such thoughts about his dear mother before Hibari had proceeded to 'bite him to death' for disturbing the peace of Namimori.

Tsuna had spent two weeks recovering in the hospital after that. His mother, clueless as always, assumed that her useless son had merely injured himself by tripping on something or other. How she thought such serious injuries could possibly be procured by tripping, Tsuna would never know. He had long since given up on trying to figure out the inner workings of his mother's mind.

He did not correct her. The broken jaw Hibari had given him hurt too much for that.

The next time Halloween came, Tsuna went along with Reborn's ridiculous Halloween plans without a fuss. It would, hopefully, at least save him a few shreds of dignity and several broken bones.


End file.
